Primeval episode 2 (FFTF)
When an anomoly opens up at a zoo in London, the team go to check it out. But little do they know, something is wrong with the anomoly detectors and the anomoly is right outside.. Plot The episode starts with the Becker and Matt arguing about whether Matt should go back to the future. Matt thinks he should but Becker says thst he is needed there. Matt then leaves to "go somewhere alone." Meanwhile, Connor's anomaly detector finds an anomoly at a Zoo half way across London. The group call for the zoo to be shut and start driving there. however, worried about matt's absence, Becker goes to look for him instead. (break) Connor, Abby and Andy arrive at the zoo and follow the detectors. they are however surprised to find not an anomoly in sight and no creature incursion. The zoo is reopened with the manager saying they hadn't heard the last of him. Meanwhile, Becker finds the anomoly in the ARC car park and using a newly invented (but unnamed) device, plots it to be from the future. Worried that Matt has entered it, he runs in immidiatly. James lester looks from the window to see the anomoly and sends orderss for it to be locked. however, midway through his sentance, a scream can be heard over the radio he uses as one of the ARC guards is killed... (break) Lester, hearing the scream, Pulls the incursion alarm and he calls for Jess Parker to get into her Emergancy lock room, (a newly installed room that should protect them from intruders. All members of the ARC are given one.) Lester finds that his ELR is downstairs in the armoury. where the scream came from. Meanwhile, Abby, Andy and Connor get a call of an ARC guard saying the detector was wrong and the anomaly is at the ARC. They run for the car but it will not start for some reason, leaving them unable to help Lester and Jess. After a while of searching, Becker finds Matt unconcious in a ditch. He has been attacked by a creature and is heavily scarred, but alive. Becker Picks him up and starts carrying him to the anomoly as future predators watch from behind a rock. (break) Becker turns around to see two future predators charge at him. He manages to EMP them both but this attracts a whole herd of them. HE has to race to carry matt back and get through the anomaly before Lester's ARC guards lock it. Two ARC guards set up connor's anomaly locker and prepare to lock it but Becker and Matt make it through just in time. as they lock it a future perdator claw comes through signaling if they'd been one second later, they would have been slaughtered. Lester calls a meeting when Connor, Abby and Andy get back and they conclude that the car and the anomaly detector breaking at the same time was no coincidence... The group agree and Becker casually shoots the velociraptor that was in the ARC claiming he's "used to this sort of thing by now."